leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ember (move)
Ember (Japanese: ひのこ Sparks) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Ember deals damage and has a 10% chance of ing the target. Ember can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |A Fire-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of leaving the target with a damaging burn.}} |An attack that may inflict a burn.}} |A weak fire attack that may inflict a burn.}} |The foe is attacked with small flames. The foe may suffer a burn.}} |The foe is attacked with small flames. The target may also be left with a burn.}} |The target is attacked with small flames. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The target is attacked with small flames. This may also leave the target with a burn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 13 |STAB='}} 1, 13 |STAB='}} 1, 13 |STAB='}} 7 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 3 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 10 |9|9|9 5 |STAB='}} 1, 10 |1, 9|1, 9|1, 9 1, 5 |STAB='}} 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 5 1 |STAB='}} 1, 16 |16|16|15|15 9 |9|1, |STAB='}} 6 |6|STAB='}} 1, 6 |1, 6|STAB='}} 5 |5|5|STAB='}} 5 |5|STAB='}} 1, 5 |1, 5|STAB='}} 1, 5 |1, 5|STAB='}} 4 |4}} 1, 4 |1, 4}} 1, 4 |1, 4}} 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 5|STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=2 |pow=26 |acc=100% |eff=Has a 10% chance of burning the target. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Ember had an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Ember had a duration of 1.05 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Ember had a duration of 1.5 seconds. , , and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause a burn. It thaws and frees frozen Pokémon.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Burn status condition. It thaws out frozen Pokémon.}} | }} |The target is attacked with small flames. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Burn status condition. It will thaw a frozen Pokémon.}} |It damages an enemy. It reaches up to 2 tiles away. It could also leave the enemy with a burn. It will thaw a frozen Pokémon.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Assist (move)|Assist}}}} In Pokémon Origins In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Mobilize!! Pokémon Ranger manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In ''Fast-Thinking Froakie, told her , Fletchy, to use Ember, but the move was never seen being executed. However, Fletchling is unable to learn Ember before evolving into . * In PASM16, 's , , was confirmed to know Ember through its use of . However, it has never been seen using it. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master! manga In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon HeartGold SoulSilver: Pokédex Completion Comic manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In the Latin American dub of the anime, Ember was called Ámbar in the Original Series, which means amber, not ember. ** In Advanced Generation, Ember was incorrectly called Sorpresa, which is the Spanish name for . * Ember is the only Cute move. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=火花 |zh_yue=火花 |cs=Uhlíkový útok |da=Gløde |nl=Sintel |fi=Tulihiillos (original series) Hiillos/Hiillostus (Advanced Generation; DP006 ) |fr=Flammèche |de=Glut |el=Σπίθα Spitha |hi=अंगारे Angaare |id=Bara Api |it=Braciere |ko=불꽃세례 |no=Glør |pl=Żar Atak Żarem Iskry Płomień Czad Wrzący Atak Ogień |lt=Žarijos Žarijų Ataka |pt_br=Brasa (games, -present, PS064-present, PS469-PS485, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Brasas (early anime, PS494-PS496) Chama ( - , ) |pt_eu=Brasas |ro=Cenușă Fierbinte |ru=Тлеющие Угли Tleyushchiye Ugli |sr=Žar ( ) |es_la=Ámbar (Original Series) Sorpresa (Advanced & Advanced Challenge) Fuego (Advanced Challenge & Diamond and Pearl) Brasas (DP Battle Dimension & Best Wishes series) |es_eu=Ascuas |sv=Glöd |tr=Kor |vi=Muội Than Hồng }} Category:Moves that can inflict a burn Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Glut es:Ascuas fr:Flammèche it:Braciere ja:ひのこ zh:火花（招式）